Farewell Tsunanii
by Lov3Less
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera meet each other in a hospital. Both of them are very close like real brother even though they were not blood-related. One day, Tsuna's condition got worse.


There's a boy who look so fragile yet beautiful. Every time I go to the hospital with my grandparent, I can see him watching at the scenery out his window. He seems sad whenever I saw him.

3 months had passed since my last visit to the hospital. I gained up my courage and when ask the nurse where his room is. But, before I ask I saw him sitting under the tree, enjoying his nap. This is the first time I saw him outside his room. I just take off my glimpse at him.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" he said.

"Um... No. Sorry if I'm bothering your nap," I said with embarrassment.

"It's ok. This is my first time talk to someone else except the nurse or the doctor. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can just call me Tsu or Tsuna," he said with a bright smile at his face.

"I'm... I'm... Gokudera Hayato. Nice to meet you," I said feeling very happy inside.

"Then, Gokudera-kun, I assume you might be 12 years old right?" he asked.

"Eh! How do you? No one could ever guess my age correctly except my family."

"Um... I kinda have this kind of intuition. You must think this is weird, right?" he said with a sad and worry face.

"Tsuna-nii, that so... COOL!" I said with a curious and happy face.

"Really! That's a relieve thing to hear," he said with a cheerful smile.

"Hayato, it's time to go now."

"Tsuna-nii, I need to go back now but don't worry. I will come visit you as soon as my school end."

"OK."

"Bye-bye, Tsuna-nii," I said waving my hand.

"Bye-bye,Gokudera-kun."

* * *

From that on, I always visit Tsuna-nii at the hospital. We will always meet under the tree and talk and talk. Time just passed by without us noticing it every time we chat. I always the evening as it is the time I must separate with Tsuna-nii. Sometime, there will be a foreigner who come visit Tsuna-nii. That person seems to care lot about Tsuna-nii. Now I'm a senior high school student and Tsuna-nii's condition is getting worse.

"Ne... Tsuna-nii, what is your illness actually?"

"Hmm... I also not sure myself," said Tsuna lying at his bed with a pale face.

"By the way Gokudera-kun, do mind do me a favour?"

"I will do anything I can for Tsuna-nii."

"I want to go..." before Tsuna-nii finish his sentence, a nurse came in and it is time for me to leave.

One night Tsuna-nii condition turns to the worse. I ran as fast as I can to the hospital. The doctor came out with a sad face.

"Poor guy. I don't think he can last for another 3 hours."

My leg becomes weak. Tears falling down my cheek. When I enter, that foreigner man was there. It was my first time meeting Tsuna-nii with that man. I found out that the man was none other than Tsuna-nii's lover and brother.

"Can you leave me Gokudera-kun alone for a moment?"

Tsuna-nii's lover stood up and left after kissing Tsuna-nii.

"Now, now Gokudera-kun, please don't cry. Ne... Gokudera-kun, do you still remember the favour I asked you. I want you to bring me to the hill near the hospital," said Tsuna-nii with a very soft voice and his cheerful smile.

"Tsuna-nii, you should rest. I promise you I will bring you there when you get better."

"Please..."

"Gokudera-san, can you bring him out and take this with you. It is his favourite. I will talk to the doctors," said that man with a can of pudding in his hand.

"... Alright. I will bring you out Tsuna-nii."

"Hehe... Thanks Gokudera-kun and you too, my love."

Me and Tsuna-nii went to the hill first. That man said he will come later. It was a clear night. We can see the star at the sky.

"Tsuna-nii look. There's a shooting star. Let us make a wish in your recovery."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun."

"Tsuna-nii...? What did you just said? Can you repeat another time?"

"..."

"Tsu...na-nii... Wake up. There's a shooting cross by just now. I bet there will be still a shooting star," begged for an answer from Tsuna-nii.

"TSUNA-NII! WAKE UP! TSUNA-NII!"

The man came and ran towards us. "TSUNA! OI, DAME TSUNA WAKE UP," he shout.

Both of us kinda realized that Tsuna-nii will never wake up forever.

"Goodnight and have a sweet dream Tsuna," he said hugging Tsuna-nii and then kiss Tsuna-nii's forehead.

"Thank you Gokudera-san but I will bring Tsuna back. Farewell."

That was the last time I saw Tsuna-nii and that man. The next day, they just disappear. One week later, I found out that Tsuna-nii is the only heir to a huge corporation and his funeral took place at his homeland, Italy.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoy this story. I'm gladly to receive reviews.


End file.
